


Wheel in the Sky Part 1

by JacobEdwardLyons



Series: One Tree Hill [2]
Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobEdwardLyons/pseuds/JacobEdwardLyons
Series: One Tree Hill [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685140





	Wheel in the Sky Part 1

On a bright and beautiful day, Brooke deals with her store, as well as Victoria who tells Brooke to fire Alex. Elsewhere, Haley and Jamie are out shopping for food, that is until Haley receives a phone call from her brother, Jacob. He tells her about Emma's condition and is only expected to live six more days. Elsewhere Clay and Quinn are swimming in Clay's pool and are approached by Nathan, who tells them the news. Mouth and Millie soon get into an argument, which causes Millie to storm out. Back at the hospital, Jacob paces back and forth worrying about his wife's condition. Quinn soon shows up and takes her brother out of the hospital for some fresh air. Later, Haley asks the doctors what's going and they explain what's happened. That night, Jacob sits and blames himself, but Quinn assures him, it's not his fault. He soon gets a call that Emma passed away. He tells Quinn who comforts him. The following morning arrives as Brooke, Julian and Clay give their condolences. Nathan, upset tells Haley and the others it's not fair to Jacob, promoting Haley to say there was nothing Jacob could do. Meanwhile, Mia records a new song, just when she received the news. Back at the James residence, everyone speaks of the funeral arrangements, leading Brooke to volunteer, though Jacob begins to cry.


End file.
